


Знакомство в баре

by DHLOVEMS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHLOVEMS/pseuds/DHLOVEMS
Summary: У Дерека Хейла выдался очень тяжелый день.





	1. Chapter 1

У Дерека Хейла выдался очень тяжелый день.

С утра ему позвонили родители и в очередной раз завели разговор о том, что пора бы уже найти себе подходящего партнера для брака и жениться, завести детей. Не то чтобы Дерек был против брака, нет. Просто он считал, что нет смысла торопиться, ведь он еще молод. Конечно, к своим двадцати семи годам Хейл успел многого добиться. У него была своя юридическая фирма, приносящая неплохой доход и позволяющая ему не зависеть от родителей, шикарный лофт в центре города, дорогая машина. Так что со свадьбой можно было подождать пару лет. Да и детей еще успеет завести.

Затем без предупреждения пришел дядя Питер и потребовал, чтобы Дерек лично представлял его интересы в суде. Он несколько часов рассказывал о своей проблеме и не ушел до тех пор, пока Дерек не согласился. Нет, он, конечно, согласился бы в любом случае, ведь это все-таки его родной дядя, но то, что это была не просьба, а буквально приказ, немного раздражало, хотя не немного, а очень сильно. Во время всего разговора с дядей, Дерек мысленно благодарил свою мать Талию, воспитавшую в нем умение сдерживать свою ярость. О да, ему стоило больших усилий не выкинуть Питера за дверь, что привело бы к очередной нотации со стороны родителей о том, что нельзя так поступать с людьми, тем более с родным дядей. Да и Питер, будучи по природе своей злопамятным, припомнил бы ему это на долгие годы.

После ухода Питера Дерек подумал, что неплохо бы было сделать перерыв, тем более, что подошло время обеда, и направился в свой любимый ресторан. Он спустился на парковку, сел в машину, надел солнечные очки и поехал в ресторан. Остановившись на светофоре, Дерек хотел было протянул руку, чтобы включить легкую музыку для поднятия настроения, но не успел, в его машину неожиданно въехала еще одна, да что там въехала, протаранила — было бы точнее.

Это же его любимая Camaro, которую подарили родители, когда он с отличием закончил юридический колледж, которая была ему очень дорога, которую он холил и лелеял, пылинки с нее сдувал. Хейл вышел из машины, чтобы посмотреть на причиненный ущерб, и на человека, которому (по собственным соображениям Дерека) «осталось жить» не более пяти минут. Перед ним предстала следующая картина. В его шикарную «малышку» въехала не менее шикарная Mercedes Benz, за рулем которой сидела блондинка. Та, увидев его, выскочила из машина и начала кричать о том, что это он виноват в аварии, что сейчас приедет ее парень и со всем разберется, и что Дереку придется заплатить за ремонт ее машины. От такой наглости Хейл впал в легкий ступор, но не стал отвечать на ее обвинения, а достал телефон и позвонил в полицию, чтобы те побыстрее приехали и разобрались со всей этой ситуацией. Проторчав на месте аварии еще несколько часов до выяснения всех обстоятельств, подписания протоколов и обменявшихся визитками страховых компаний, Дерек вызвал эвакуатор и отогнал машину в автосервис. До ресторана он так и не доехал, а решил вернуться на работу, чтобы забыть весь этот кошмар.

Под конец рабочего дня пришла его девушка Дженнифер (ах да, теперь уже бывшая девушка) и сказала, что им лучше расстаться, так как с ним своего будущего она не видит. Дерека эта новость расстроила не очень сильно, но неприятный осадок оставила. Он не любил Дженнифер, а был с ней только потому, чтобы не быть уж совсем одному. Но в последнее время он уделял ей очень мало внимания, все его время занимала работа. Виделись они очень редко, даже выходные не всегда удавалось провести вместе.

И вот теперь, уставший после тяжелого дня, Дерек шел домой пешком, не торопясь, благо, жил недалеко от фирмы. Подняв глаза вверх, он увидел вывеску бара. Недолго думая, Дерек решил зайти и выпить пару стаканчиков виски. В баре было очень уютно и немноголюдно. Хотя это неудивительно, ведь была лишь середина недели. Дерек подошел к бару, устроился на высоком стуле и подозвал бармена. К нему тут же подошел молодой парень, довольно таки привлекательный. На вид ему был лет двадцать. Высокий, худощавый, черные волосы торчали в разные стороны, будто он забыл их причесать. Лицо с россыпью родинок, курносый нос, большие карие глаза. Дерек заказал виски. Бармен выполнил его заказ.

— Что, плохой день? — поинтересовался он.

— Не то слово, — ответил ему Дерек.

— Меня зовут Стайлз.

— Стайлз? Необычное имя, — сказал Дерек.

— Это не мое настоящее имя, — ответил Стайлз, — мое имя очень трудно произнести, и я придумал себе прозвище. На самом деле, настоящее имя знают только два человека, это отец и мой лучший друг Скотт. Мы с ним дружим с самого детства, правда, сейчас видимся редко, он учится в другом штате на ветеринара, но созваниваемся каждый день. Мы планировали поступать здесь, в Калифорнии, вместе, но в последний год учебы он познакомился со своей девушкой Эллисон, которая перевелась из другой школы, и решил, что поступит вместе с ней. Побоялся, что ее могут увести, а он этого не переживет, ведь видеться в каникулы и праздники — это очень мало для двух влюбленных. Я же не стал менять своего решения. Прости, я, наверное, очень много говорю, у меня СДВГ, я могу разговаривать бесконечно, хотя многих это бесит, ничего не могу с собой поделать, так что если я тебе надоел, ты только скажи и я сразу же заткнусь.

— Ничего страшного. Ты мне не мешаешь, твоя болтовня меня отвлекает, — ответил Дерек, не отводя взгляд от янтарной жидкости в бокале.

— Не хочешь поделиться своей проблемой? Говорят, бармены — неплохие психологи. Стоит только высказаться и все окажется не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд. Или это какой-то секрет? Тогда прости, я не должен был спрашивать. Так что, если хочешь, можешь не рассказывать.

Дерек подумал, почему бы и нет. Он рассказал о своем кошмарном дне, о звонке родителей, о своем дяде Питере, об аварии и о своей бывшей девушке Дженнифер. И как сказал до этого Стайлз, ему стало легче от того, что он с кем-то поделился. Или, может быть, легче было из-за выпитого виски.

— Да, и вправду тяжелый денек, но как говорится, все, что ни делается — все к лучшему, — подбодрил его Стайлз.

— Может быть, ты и прав, — ответил ему Дерек.

Они еще какое-то время поболтали, хотя говорил в основном Стайлз, а Дерек больше слушал, иногда комментируя некоторые моменты или задавая вопросы. Затем разошлись. Стайлз ушел обслуживать других клиентов, а Дерек решил, что пора домой. Ведь завтра на работу, а встать придется раньше, потому что его машина какое-то время пробудет в ремонте. Хейл махнул Стайлзу на прощание рукой и ушел.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро встретило Дерека звонком будильника и слепящим в глаза солнцем. Он встал, потянулся и направился в ванную. Контрастный душ придал ему бодрости и сил, вчерашние проблемы показались сущей ерундой и Дерек решил, что обязательно со всем справится.

Он, не торопясь, позавтракал, оделся и вышел из дома. До работы он решил пройтись пешком, не вызывая такси. Ведь погода была прекрасной, и Дерек чувствовал, как настроение улучшается с каждой минутой.

Идя той же дорогой, что и вчера, Хейл увидел вывеску бара, в который заходил, и невольно вспомнил вчерашнего бармена. Легкая улыбка украсила его лицо при вспоминании о Стайлзе, и Дерек решил, что сегодня обязательно зайдет в бар после работы, чтобы поблагодарить его за то, что выслушал.

День, на удивление, прошел спокойно и без происшествий.

Он позвонил родителям и рассказал о том, что расстался с Дженнифер и теперь свободен. Дерек думал, что они, как и вчера, начнут говорить о свадьбе и детях, но как ни странно, они даже обрадовались. Родители считали, что Дженнифер ему не подходит, но не знали как об этом сказать, чтобы не расстроить.

После разговора с ними заглянул дядя Питер. Они довольно таки быстро обсудили его дело, а после отправились перекусить. За обеденным разговором Дерек рассказал дяде о расставании с Дженнифер. Питер повторил слова родителей о том, что Дженнифер не та, кто ему нужен, что с ней он только терял время. И что в скором времени Дерек найдет человека, с которым будет счастлив. После они распрощались и отправились каждый по своим делам.

Дерек вернулся на работу и позвонил в автосервис, чтобы узнать, как идет ремонт машины и когда ее можно будет забрать. Мастер сообщил, что забрать можно только в понедельник. Дерек не особо расстроился и решил что ничего страшного, если он еще пару дней походит пешком.

Закончив рабочий день, он направился, как и планировал с утра, в бар. Зайдя внутрь, он отметил, что атмосфера была такая же, как и вчера: было немноголюдно, играла легкая музыка. Дерек подошел к барной стойке и подозвал бармена. К нему с широкой улыбкой подошел вчерашний собеседник.

— Привет, Дерек. Не ожидал тебя снова здесь увидеть, — поприветствовал его Стайлз.

— Привет. Я и сам не ожидал, что зайду. Это вышло спонтанно, — почему-то соврал он.

— Тебе повторить, как и вчера?

— Нет. Сегодня я буду пиво, — ответил Дерек.

— О, отлично.

Он налил ему пиво в высокий стакан и поставил на подставку. К пиву подал соленые фисташки, сказав, что это за счет заведения.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что выслушал меня вчера, — поблагодарил Дерек. — Мне это было нужно — выговориться.

— Нет проблем, чувак, — подмигнул в ответ Стайлз. — Я всегда готов выслушать и по возможности дать дельный совет.

— После нашего разговора мне действительно стало легче, — посмотрев ему в глаза, ответил Дерек.

Стайлз неловко покраснел и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Прости, что отвлекаю тебя от работы,— не замечая неловкости, сказал Хейл. — У тебя могут возникнуть проблемы.

— Нет, ничего страшного, — попытался разубедить Дерека Стайлз. — Все в порядке. Сегодня мало народу. Бар почти пустой. Все клиенты обслужены, так что я могу еще немного с тобой поговорить. Если ты не против, конечно.

— Было бы неплохо, — не смог скрыть своей радости тот.

Стайлз, как и вчера, говорил очень много. Рассказал о том, как учился в школе, о своих друзьях, по которым скучает и очень хочет увидеть, о своем увлечении комиксами, как им с отцом было тяжело после смерти матери. Все время, что Стайлз говорил, он протирал стаканы. Дерек, слушая его рассказ, не мог отвести от него взгляд.

Хейл же в свою очередь рассказал ему о семье: родителях, сестрах и дяде. Рассказал о том, как вопреки желаю родителей поступил на юридический факультет, а после окончания открыл свою фирму. Его семья уже не одно поколение занимается строительным бизнесом. Родители хотели, чтобы он, как и его старшая сестра, пошел по их стопам. Но Дереку это было не интересно и он абсолютно ни о чем не жалеет.

Время для обоих пролетело незаметно. Дерек глянул на часы и понял, что уже поздно и ему пора уходить. Он попрощался со Стайлзом и ушел, пообещав еще как-нибудь заглянуть. Всю дорогу до дома он не мог выкинуть того из головы.

Со Стайлзом ему было очень легко. Дерек очень плохо сходился с людьми, предпочитая одиночество. Но с этим неугомонным барменом все было по-другому. Он очень быстро нашел с ним общий язык, рассказав о семье, хотя обычно неохотно делился такими личными вещами. Но то, как Стайлз легко рассказывал ему о своей жизни, друзьях, семье помогло ему раскрыться перед малознакомым человеком.

Дерек подумал о том, что неплохо было бы пригласить Стайлза на свидание. Только он не знал, как тот отреагирует на такое предложение. Он не знал, есть ли у него кто-нибудь. И нравятся ли Стайлзу парни, или он предпочитает только девушек. У Дерека с этим проблем не было. Ему было неважно, парень или девушка. Для себя он это определил еще в школе. Родители знали об этом и поддержали в этом вопросе.

Дерек не стал с этим заворачиваться и решил, что предложит сходить с ним на свидание, а если Стайлз откажет, то так тому и быть, может быть, тогда они смогут остаться хорошими друзьями.

За всеми этими размышлениями Дерек не заметил, как дошел до дома. Он поднялся в свой лофт на лифте, открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру. Его встретили тишина и полумрак.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснувшись утром, Дерек невольно вспомнил вчерашний вечер, Стайлза и то, что решил пригласить того на свидание. Он еще не знал, как сделает это, поэтому решил импровизировать.

День тянулся мучительно долго. Дерек не мог дождаться конца рабочего дня, чтобы пойти в бар и увидеть Стайлза. Но некоторые дела требовали его личного присутствия, поэтому Хейл старался как можно быстрее решить их.

Покончив со всеми делами, Дерек вышел из здания и направился прямиком в бар.

В баре было шумно и многолюдно по сравнению с предыдущими днями. Но это неудивительно, ведь сегодня пятница, конец недели и многие пришли расслабиться после работы.

Дерек заметил свободное место у барной стойки и поспешил занять его, чтобы быть поближе к бармену. Заметив Стайлза, он помахал ему рукой, но тот на это никак не отреагировал. Хейл решил подождать, когда народ немного разойдется и станет посвободнее.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Стайлз заметил Дерека.

— О, Дерек, привет, — улыбнувшись, обратился к нему Стайлз. — Как я рад тебя видеть. Давно здесь сидишь? Прости, сегодня просто сумасшедший вечер. Я тебя не заметил сразу. На моей памяти такого количества народа в баре еще не было. Хотя я работаю здесь не очень давно, откуда мне знать. Почему ты меня не позвал? Или ты звал, а я не заметил? Хотя это неудивительно, столько людей. Такое ощущение, что людям больше некуда пойти. Правда, если бы у меня был выбор, куда пойти после работы, я бы выбрал этот бар. Атмосфера здесь что надо. Ой, прости. Что-то я заболтался. Что будешь заказывать?

Дерек от такого количества информации немного завис. У него в голове не укладывалось, как Стайлз может одновременно говорить с ним и принимать заказы у других людей, не путаясь.

— Привет,— отозвался Дерек. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Я махал тебе, но ты был очень занят и не заметил. Я решил тебя не отвлекать. Но, как вижу, у тебя нет с этим проблем.

— Да, — хмыкнул Стайлз, — как говорится, мастерство не пропьешь, опыт в землю не зароешь. Так что будешь заказывать? Или ты пришел только для того, чтобы меня увидеть?

Дерек был рад тому, что Стайлз не догадывался о том, насколько был прав. Теперь Хейлу предстояло не пропустить подходящий момент, чтобы позвать того на свидание.

— Я буду пиво, — слегка улыбнувшись, ответил он.

— Будет сделано, — бодро ответил Стайлз.

Стайлз выполнил его заказ и, извинившись, отошел обслужить других клиентов. Дерек невольно залюбовался им.

— Эм-м… Дерек? — спустя некоторое время подал голос Стайлз, с любопытством заметивший, что тот не сводит с него глаз. — Все в порядке? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Все отлично, — смутившись, ответил Хейл. — Просто задумался.

Оглянувшись вокруг, он заметил, что народу стало меньше. Посмотрев на часы, Дерек обнаружил, что время перевалило за три часа ночи. Стайлз стоял и смотрел прямо на него, как будто что-то решая для себя.

— Дерек, — несмело начал Стайлз, — Я хотел бы… Я пойму, если ты откажешься… Но я бы очень хотел… Не подумай ничего такого…

— Все в порядке, Стайлз, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь спросить у меня все, что угодно, — подбодрил его Хейл, видя, как мило тот смущается, пытаясь ему что-то сказать.

— Ты не хотел бы сходить со мной на свидание? — вздохнув, протараторил Стайлз, боясь передумать.

— Что? — как будто не услышав вопроса, переспросил Хейл.

— Ты не хотел бы сходить со мной на свидание? — робко спросил тот, боясь услышать ответ.

Дерек смотрел и не мог поверить своему счастью. То, о чем он так долго думал, о чем не решался спросить, боясь отпугнуть парня, решилось само собой.

Стайлз, видя что Дерек не отвечает, смутился еще больше. Легкий румянец проступил на его щеках.

— Ты можешь не отвечать, — пытаясь скрыть смущение, сказал он. — Было глупо предлагать тебе такое.

— Я согласен, — быстро проговорил Дерек, боясь что Стайлз передумает.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, не веря, что правильно расслышал ответ.

— Я согласен сходить с тобой на свидание, Стайлз, — повторил свой ответ Дерек.

— Правда?! Ух ты, — обрадовался тот, и широкая улыбка осветила его лицо, а глаза задорно прищурились. — Не думал, что ты согласишься.

— Почему я должен был отказаться? — недоуменно переспросил Хейл.

— Ну, не знаю, — неуверенно начал отвечать Стайлз. — Может, потому, что ты выглядишь совершенно потрясающе, ты похож на модель, сошедшую со страниц журнала, и я недостаточно хорош для тебя.

Хейл не мог поверить тому, что услышал. Как этот парень с россыпью родинок на лице и большими выразительными карими глазами мог считать, что недостаточно хорош для него.

— Это не так, Стайлз, — попытался разубедить его Дерек. — Ты очень красивый. И я поверить не могу, что у тебя никого нет, и ты пригласил меня на свидание. Честно сказать, я и сам собирался сделать то же самое, но ты меня опередил.

— Да ты шутишь, — проговорил тот. — Ты, правда, считаешь меня красивым?

— Да, правда, — улыбнувшись, сказал Хейл. — И я с удовольствием схожу на свидание с тобой.

— Отлично, — ответил Стилински, улыбаясь в ответ. — Тогда встретимся завтра или в воскресенье. Если ты не против, то давай сходим в кино. Говорят, вышел отличный фильм, я хотел бы его посмотреть. Тем более есть отличный кинотеатр недалеко отсюда. Но если ты хочешь предложить что-то другое, я только «за». Мы можем сходить в ресторан, или посидеть в каком-нибудь кафе, или пойти в парк аттракционов, или в зоопарк, или…

— Стоп, Стайлз, успокойся, — прервал поток речи Хейл. — Завтра меня вполне устроит. В воскресенье у нас традиционный семейный обед. И кино в самый раз. Тем более я давно уже ничего не смотрел.

— Ладно, — немного успокоившись, проговорил Стайлз. — Просто я немного волнуюсь. Я уже давно не ходил на свидания.

— Тогда договорились, — сказал Дерек. — Встретимся завтра в семь вечера у кинотеатра.

Дерек встал, помахал на прощание рукой и ушел.

— Ага, до встречи, — махнув в ответ, ответил Стайлз.


	4. Chapter 4

Весь день Дерек был как на иголках. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы свидание прошло на «отлично». Ведь если что-то пойдет не так, они могут перестать общаться со Стайлзом, а ему этого очень не хотелось.

Хейл перемерил полгардероба, пока решал, в чем лучше пойти. В итоге, остановился на джинсах и простой белой футболке. Надев сверху кожаную куртку, Дерек отправился в кинотеатр.

Он пришел немного раньше, но нисколько не огорчился. «Подожду здесь», — сказал себе Дерек, останавливаясь у небольшого киоска с журналами. Спустя какое-то время он увидел Стайлза и подошел к нему.

— Дерек, привет, — проговорил тот, не скрывая своего восторга. — Ты все-таки пришел. Я так рад тебя видеть. Мне до сих пор не верится, что ты согласился.

— Привет, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ответил Дерек. — Пойдем. Сеанс скоро начнется. Надо еще успеть купить билеты.

Они подошли к кассе и купили два билета. В очереди долго стоять не пришлось, так как народу было не очень много.

— Осталось купить попкорн, чтобы было веселее, — осматриваясь вокруг и ища аппарат с попкорном, проговорил Стайлз.

Они купили одно большое ведро попкорна и направились в зал, чтобы найти свои места до того, как погаснет свет. Как только они расселись по своим местам, свет в зале погас и начался фильм.

Во время фильма они переглядывались и обменивались полуулыбками. Смотреть фильм со Стайлзом оказалось интереснее, чем одному, так как он постоянно _его_ комментировал. Иногда, когда они брали попкорн, их руки соприкасались лишь на мгновение, но его хватало для того, чтобы послать толпы мурашек по всему телу.

После того, как фильм закончился, они вышли из кинотеатра. Домой идти совсем не хотелось, и Дерек предложил посидеть немного в парке напротив кинотеатра. Стайлз принял его предложение с восторгом. Перейдя дорогу, они нашли лавочку в конце аллеи и сели на нее.

— Как тебе фильм? — спросил Стилински.

— Как ни странно, мне очень понравилось, — ответил Дерек, посмотрев на него. — Особенно понравилось смотреть его с тобой.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Стайлз, отведя смущенный взгляд в сторону.

Они какое-то время разговаривали обо всем на свете. Время пролетело незаметно, пора было расходиться.

В парке было пусто, только одинокие прохожие изредка проходили мимо них. Небо было особенно прекрасным — звезды сверкали и переливались, подобно драгоценным жемчужинам. Легкий ветерок раскачивал листья деревьев, отчего повсюду доносилось тихое шуршание. Тишина дарила ощущение спокойствия и надежды.

Дерек и Стайлз встали со скамейки и посмотрели друг на друга. Карие глаза встретились с серо-зелёными. Никто не решался заговорить первым. А ведь так много хотелось еще сказать. Прощаться не хотелось, но и стоять так вечно тоже нельзя.

Стайлз нерешительно улыбнулся, Дерек улыбнулся в ответ. Один сделал шаг вперед, другой шагнул ему навстречу. Хейл поднял руку и большим пальцем дотронулся до лица Стайлза, мягко погладив его по щеке. Сердце у того забилось быстрее. Второй рукой он приобнял его за талию. Затем его глаза опустились ниже, и он посмотрел на чуть приоткрытые губы Стайлза. Дерек начал медленно наклоняться, давая ему шанс передумать. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и, убрав все сомнения, подался вперед и впился в губы мужчины поцелуем. Стайлз приподнял руки вверх и зарылся руками в волосы Хейла. Сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. Дерек переместил руку на затылок Стайлза и притянул его ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Его губы были нежными, настойчивыми. Сколько времени они целовались, не знал никто.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Дерек отметил, что щеки Стайлза раскраснелись, а дыхание стало глубже. Впрочем, сам он дышал точно так же.

— Это самый лучший поцелуй и лучшее свидание в моей жизни, — признался Стайлз, первым нарушая тишину.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты запомнил этот вечер надолго, — ответил Дерек, прижимаясь губами в еще одном нежном поцелуе.

Разорвав поцелуй, молодые люди взялись за руки и направились к выходу из парка. Шли молча, изредка поглядывая друг на друга и улыбаясь. Никто из них не решался нарушить тишину.

У выхода Дерек еще раз коснулся своими губами губ Стайлза.

— Тебя проводить? — спросил Хейл, не отрывая взгляда.

— Да нет, спасибо, я недалеко живу, — ответил Стайлз, нехотя отходя от него на несколько шагов.

— Пока, — попрощался Дерек, — надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся.

— Я буду с нетерпением ждать нашей следующей встречи, — ответил тот и махнул рукой на прощание.

Уходя в разные стороны, Дерек и Стайлз не раз оборачивались, смотря друг другу вслед.


	5. Chapter 5

С утра у Дерека было отличное настроение. Он не помнил, когда последний раз был таким счастливым. И все это благодаря одному потрясающему парню. Придя домой после свидания, Дерек еще долго, лежа в постели, вспоминал их поход в кино и, конечно же, незабываемый поцелуй. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда снова увидит Стайлза. Но сегодня, как на зло, у него не получится встретиться с ним.

Каждое воскресенье родители устраивали традиционный семейный обед. Приезжала вся семья: его старшая сестра Лора вместе с мужем и сыном, дядя Питер со своей женой и двумя дочками, его младшая сестра Кора. Он бы с удовольствием отменил сегодняшние планы и провел весь день со Стайлзом.

За те четыре дня, что Дерек общался с ним, он привык к их ежедневным разговорам. Ему хотелось видеть и слышать Стайлза постоянно. Его мучил только один вопрос: «Почему он не догадался спросить номер телефона». Тогда бы он мог общаться с ним, когда захотел. Хейл решил, что как только увидит парня, сразу же спросит его номер.

За всеми этими размышлениями Дерек не заметил, как пролетело время. Он вызвал такси и поехал на семейный обед. Приехал он, как оказалось, самым последним. Все остальные прибыли раньше. Встретить его вышла мать.

— Я так рада, что ты смог выбраться к нам, — улыбнувшись, проговорила Талия, крепко обнимая сына.

— Как я мог не приехать, — улыбнувшись, сказал Дерек, крепко обнимая мать в ответ.

Разжав объятия, Талия указала рукой в сторону гостиной.

— Проходи. Скоро будем обедать.

— Ладно. А где отец?

— Я в кабинете, Дерек, — послышался голос отца.

Он направился в сторону кабинета. Проходя мимо гостиной, Дерек заглянул внутрь и поприветствовал родственников. Дойдя до кабинета, постучал.

— Входи. Я не занят.

Дерек вошел. Отец, увидев его, поднялся с кресла и протянул руку.

— Рад тебя видеть, Дерек, — сказал Джеймс, пожав руку сына.

— Я тоже.

— Присаживайся.

Отец махнул рукой, указывая на стул перед собой.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Как твои дела? Как работа?

— Все отлично. Помогаю дяде Питеру решить одно дело.

— Он упоминал, что заходил к тебе на днях. У него что-то серьезное? — с беспокойством спросил отец.

— Нет. Ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился, — ответил Дерек.

Их разговор прервала ворвавшаяся в кабинет Кора. Она налетела на Дерека, уселась к нему на колени, обняла за шею и звонко поцеловала в щеку. Тот обнял ее в ответ.

— Мама просила передать, что обед готов, — поворачивая лицо в сторону отца, проговорила Кора.

— Передай матери, что мы уже идем, — ответил дочери Джеймс. — Пусть все проходят в столовую и рассаживаются.

Кора расцепила руки. Дерек ссадил ее с колен, и она убежала передать слова отца.

— Идем? — спросил Джеймс.

— Да, — кивнул Дерек и поднялся со стула. — Только мне надо помыть руки.

Войдя в столовую, Дерек увидел, что все уже расселись. Джеймс сидел во главе стола, справа сидела Талия, рядом с ней Лора и ее муж Патрик. По левую руку от отца сидел Питер с женой Клариси и Кора. Дерек сел на единственное свободное место напротив отца. Для детей накрыли отдельный детский столик.

— Ну что ж, раз все собрались, можно приступать к обеду, — сказал Джеймс. — Желаю всем приятного аппетита.

Все с радостью принялась за еду. Сначала обед проходил в полной тишине, был слышен только стук столовых приборов по тарелкам. Но когда первый голод был утолен, все понемногу заговорили.

— Патрик, Лора сказала, что тебя повысили, — спросила зятя Талия.

— Да, дела в нашей фирме идут хорошо. Мы собираемся открыть еще один филиал. Я заключил несколько выгодных контрактов с зарубежными партнерами и мне предложили должность директора филиала, — с нескрываемой гордостью проговорил он.

— Прими наши искренние поздравления с повышением, — произнес Джеймс. — Надеюсь, твоя новая должность тебе понравится.

— Ты справишься, родной, — поцеловав мужа в щеку, проговорила Лора. — Я в тебя верю.

— Питер, а с каким делом тебе помогает Дерек? — обратилась к брату Талия.

— Да, так. Ничего стоящего вашего внимания, — пытаясь казаться невозмутимым, ответил Питер, при этом кинув предупреждающий взгляд на Дерека.

— Питер, что случилось? — заметив взгляд, брошенный Питером, спросила Клариси. — Если у тебя серьезные проблемы, ты должен рассказать.

— Я же сказал, все в порядке, — успокоил жену Питер. — Поговорим об этом дома.

— Хорошо, дома ты мне все расскажешь, — согласилась с мужем Клариси.

— Кора, как твоя учеба, как идет подготовка к экзаменам, — пытаясь сменить тему, спросил Питер.

— У меня все отлично. Я сдам все экзамены без проблем, — уверенно ответила Кора.

Дерек во время всего разговора постоянно отвлекался на мысли о Стайлзе. Он прокручивал в памяти моменты их встреч, свидание и поцелуй. При вспоминании об этом на его лице невольно проскальзывала улыбка.

За всеми этими размышлениями он не заметил, что к нему обратились.

— Дерек! Ты меня слышишь? — отвлек его голос матери.

— Да. Что ты хотела?

— О чем ты так сильно задумался? Я несколько раз звала тебя по имени, а ты не отвечал.

— Ни о ком, — смутившись, ответил Дерек. Его щеки покрылись румянцем.

— Дерек! У тебя кто-то появился? — с нетерпением спросила Лора.

— Ты должен нам рассказать, — потребовала Кора.

Все обратили свое внимание на Дерека.

— Что? Нет. У меня никого нет, — покраснев еще больше, ответил Дерек.

— Но ты сам сказал: «Ни о ком», — настаивала на своем Лора.

— Лора, Кора, отстаньте от брата, — прикрикнул на сестер отец, не сводя с сына заинтересованного взгляда.

— Но так нечестно, — в голосе Коры слышались нотки обиды. — Мы хотим знать, с кем встречается Дерек.

Тот, нахмурившись, оглядел присутствующих. Все, затаив дыхание, с интересом и ожиданием смотрели на него. Дерек поняв, что так просто от него не отстанут, решил все рассказать.

— Ладно. Я познакомился с одним парнем, — неуверенно начал он. — У нас было только одно свидание. Он мне очень нравится. Я хотел бы, чтобы у нас что-нибудь получилось. Он очень смешной, с ним интересно общаться, а его глаза…

Рассказывая о Стайлзе, с его лица не сходила улыбка.

— Да ты влюбился в него, — прервала его Лора.

— Что? Нет, неправда, он, конечно, хорош собой… добрый, милый, обаятельный... Но я его не люблю.

— Не спорь Дерек, меня не обманешь, — уверенно сказала девушка.

Он понимал, что она права, но не хотел этого признавать.

— О, Дерек, милый, мы так за тебя рады, — радостно воскликнула его мать.

Дальше обед проходил в спокойной и непринужденной беседе. Когда с едой было покончено, все переместились в гостиную и находились там, пока не настало время уезжать.

Первыми уехали Питер и Клариси с девочками. Они попрощались со всеми, пообещав принести в следующее воскресенье что-нибудь вкусненькое на десерт. Затем уехали Лора, Патрик и их сын, пообещав по дороге завезти Кору. Дерек крепко обнял сестер на прощание. Когда все разъехались, он вызвал такси. Когда машина подъехала, он оделся, а родители вышли его проводить.

— Спасибо за ужин, мам, — крепко обняв, поблагодарил ее Дерек. — Все было очень вкусно.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — обняв в ответ, сказала Талия. — В следующее воскресенье приводи с собой Стайлза. Мы очень хотим с ним познакомиться.

— Не думаю, что он согласится. Ведь мы еще так мало знакомы.

— Мы все равно будем вас ждать.

— Вдруг он вам не понравится.

— Дерек, он делает тебя счастливым. Как он может нам не понравится?

Мать отошла от него, уступая место отцу. Джеймс подошел к Дереку и крепко обнял на прощание. Дерек спустился с крыльца, сел в машину и уехал.


	6. Chapter 6

Казалось бы, ничто не могло омрачить этот день.

Дерек встал очень рано, сегодня он, наконец, снова увидит Стайлза. Он не думал, что можно так сильно скучать по кому-то, ведь они не виделись всего один день. Дел сегодня было немного, поэтому на работу отвлечься не получилось. Все мысли были заняты предстоящей встречей с ним.

Позвонив после обеда в автосервис, он узнал, что машина готова и ее можно забрать. Дождавшись конца рабочего дня, он отправился за своей «малышкой». Машина выглядела как новая, и не скажешь, что она недавно побывала в аварии. Рассчитавшись за ремонт и поблагодарив мастера, он сел в машину и отправился к Стайлзу.

Подъехав, припарковал машину недалеко от бара. Зайдя внутрь, Дерек отметил, что помещение было практически пустым, за исключением трех человек, сидевших за самым дальним столиком. Посмотрев в сторону бара, Дерек увидел другого бармена.

Не теряя времени, он подошел к сотруднику.

— Привет, — поприветствовал он того. — Не подскажешь, где Стайлз?

— Какой Стайлз? — не отрываясь от протирания барной стойки, ответил бармен.

— Ну, Стайлз. Парень, который работал здесь на прошлой неделе.

— Я не знаю. Я работаю сегодня первый день, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, ответил тот, и, окончив протирать, добавил: — Можно спросить у владельца.

— Ты не мог бы его позвать? — вежливо попросил Дерек.

— Его сейчас нет. Он будет только завтра с утра, — ответил парень.

Дерек поблагодарил за помощь и вышел из бара. Сев в машину, он отправился домой. Он старался не очень сильно расстраиваться, но выходило плохо.

На следующий день Дерек позвонил своей секретарше и, убедившись в том, что с утра не запланировано никаких важных встреч, предупредил о том, что задержится.

Из дома Хейл направился прямо в бар, чтобы застать владельца и расспросить его о Стайлзе.

Подъехав к бару, Дерек увидел, что тот закрыт. Он позвонил в звонок, надеясь на то, что хозяин на месте, как и сказал вчерашний бармен. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем дверь открылась и вышел мужчина.

— Бар закрыт. Приходите позже, — недружелюбно сказал он и начал закрывать дверь.

Дерек успел подставить ногу, прежде чем дверь закрылась.

— Погодите, — поспешил сказать Хейл. — Я только хотел спросить о Стайлзе.

— Что вы хотели узнать? — недовольно посмотрев на него, спросил хозяин бара.

— Когда будет его следующая смена? — спросил Дерек.

— Никогда. Стайлз вчера уволился. И мне пришлось в срочном порядке искать ему замену, — злясь еще больше, прокричал мужчина.

— Где я могу его найти? Может быть, у вас есть номер телефона или адрес. Любые сведения, которые помогут мне его найти, — с надеждой спросил Дерек.

— Нет. Ничем не могу вам помочь.

Хейл убрал ногу и сделал шаг назад. Хозяин бара воспользовался этим, чтобы закрыть дверь. Дерек стоял и растерянно смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Он не знал, что ему делать дальше.

Стоя около, бара Хейл решил, что на работу сегодня не поедет. Предупредив об этом секретаршу, он сел в машину и поехал домой. Войдя в лофт, Дерек позвонил своему единственному близкому другу Вернону Бойду и попросил его приехать.

До приезда Бойда Дерек не находил себе места. Он пытался заняться чем-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь себя, но у него все валилось из рук. Ближе к вечеру, когда Вернон все-таки приехал, Хейл был весь на нервах.

Не успел Бойд позвонить в звонок, как дверь тут же открылась, и Дерек втянул его в квартиру.

— Что у тебя случилось друг? Зачем я так срочно понадобился? — спросил Вернон, проходя в квартиру вслед за хозяином.

— Ты должен мне помочь, — не терпящим возражения тоном, сказал Хейл.

Они прошли на кухню и сели за стол. Дерек достал два бокала и бутылку виски. Разлив напиток по бокалам, Хейл протянул один Бойду, а из второго отпил сам.

— Рассказывай, — произнес Вернон, видя, что у друга случилось что-то серьезное.

— Я познакомился с одним парнем в баре. Он работал там барменом. Мы сходили с ним на одно свидание. Все было великолепно. Вчера я хотел с ним встретиться, но его не было. А сегодня, поговорив с хозяином бара, я узнал, что он уволился. У меня нет его номера телефона и адреса. Я не знаю даже его настоящего имени, не говоря уже о фамилии. Я в отчаянии. Ты поможешь мне его найти?

Бойд ни разу не видел друга в таком состоянии. Он слушал его внимательно, не перебивая.

— Я попробую попросить своего знакомого, который работает в полиции, пробить Стайлза. Но боюсь, найти его шансов нет. Слишком мало информации, — не стал обнадеживать друга Бойд. — Ты что-нибудь еще про него знаешь, кроме того, что он работал барменом.

— Я знаю только, что он студент, но где учится, не могу сказать.

— А ты не думал о том, что он нарочно уехал, потому что не хочет больше с тобой видеться? — спросил Бойд.

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Дерек. — У нас все было хорошо. Я ни на чем не настаивал, да и он в любой момент мог отказаться. К тому же, Стайлз сам пригласил меня на свидание.

— Ладно, я тебя понял. Как только что-нибудь выясню, позвоню. Если что-то еще вспомнишь, сообщи мне.

Вернон поднялся и направился в сторону выхода. Дерек поднялся следом, чтобы проводить его.

Бойд похлопал Хейла по спине в знак поддержки и ушел.

От Вернона не было никаких вестей. Дерек несколько раз сам собирался позвонить, но его что-то останавливало. Он до последнего наделся, что удастся что-то выяснить, хоть надежды было мало.

Через неделю Бойд сообщил, что поиски не дали никаких результатов.

Мужчина который раз корил себя за то, что не спросил номер телефона, не настоял на том, чтобы проводить Стайлза до дома после свидания. Они так много разговаривали обо всем, но он не узнал о Стайлзе самого главного: где он живет, где учится, как с ним можно связаться.

Он не мог поверить, что больше никогда не увидит Стайлза.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошло три месяца с того момента, как Хейл последний раз видел Стайлза.

Дерек каждый день думал о том, почему Стайлз уехал, не сообщив ему, не оставив никакой информации о себе. Для чего приглашал на свидание, если не собирался дальше продолжать их отношения. Хотя с другой стороны понимал, что сам ему ничего о себе не рассказывал.

Хейл продолжал жить дальше без Стайлза, но не терял надежду на то, что когда-нибудь они снова встретятся. Первое время он пытался разглядеть в толпе знакомые черты. Надеялся, что все это глупая шутка Стайлза, что вот сейчас он подойдет и скажет, что пытался разыграть Дерека. Он, конечно, очень сильно разозлиться, но простит. Но ничего такого не было.

Проходил день за днем. Его семья и друзья пытались отвлечь Дерека от мыслей о Стайлзе. Они постоянно его куда-нибудь приглашали. Если Хейл не хотел никуда идти, собирались у него дома. Они даже пытались его с кем-нибудь познакомить, но Дереку это было не интересно. Он не мог забыть Стайлза, их единственное свидание и тот поцелуй.

Дерек шел на встречу со своим другом Бойдом. Вместе они должны были пойти на открытие выставки девушки Вернона Эрики. Шел Дерек, не торопясь, так как до открытия было еще очень много времени. Обернувшись вокруг, Хейл увидел, что идет мимо того самого парка, где он был со Сайлзом. Рядом с парком был небольшой ресторанчик, Дерек решил зайти в него и перекусить.

Подходя к ресторану, он увидел в окне знакомый силуэт. Хейл остановился и присмотрелся внимательнее. Действительно, за столиком около окна сидел Стайлз. Но он был не один. Рядом с ним, стоя на одном колене и протягивая коробочку из-под обручального кольца, находился парень. Стайлз при этом смотрел на него и широко улыбался. Когда парень перестал говорить, Стайлз утвердительно закивал и бросился ему на шею.

Дерек не мог поверить, что это происходит с ним. Он хотел войти в ресторан и потребовать объяснений, но понимал, что не имеет на это права. Кто они друг другу? Да и зачем портить парню такой счастливый момент. Ведь и так ясно, Стайлз уже давно забыл его.

Дерек до сих пор любил его. Казалось, эта любовь с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее. Но теперь все кончено и надо с этим как-то смириться.

Он развернулся и пошел обратно домой, желания идти куда-то не было. Не успел Дерек пройти пары метров, как его окрикнули. Он не обернулся и пошел дальше. Не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Вдруг сзади кто-то схватил его за плечо и развернул. Дерек собирался накричать на того, кто его побеспокоил, но слова застряли в горле. Перед ним стоял Стайлз.

— Привет, Дерек, — неуверенно проговорил он.

Дерек не стал слушать, развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Дерек, постой, — окрикнул его Стайлз. — Нам надо поговорить.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Дерек и пошел дальше.

— Дерек, да постой же ты. Что происходит? — пытаясь не отставать, Стайлз шел вслед за ним.

Дерек резко остановился и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Ты серьезно? — пытаясь сдержать гнев, произнес он. — Ты пропал, ничего мне не сообщив, а сейчас ведешь себя так, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Давай присядем где-нибудь, и я тебе все объясню, — попросил Стилински.

— Хорошо, Стайлз, давай, но не думаю, что это что-то изменит, — согласился Хейл.

Дерек развернулся и зашагал в сторону парка, Стайлз пошел вслед за ним. Они присели на ту самую скамейку. Оба сидели и молчали, смотря перед собой. Дерек не собирался первым начинать разговор, давая парню собраться с мыслями. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Стайлз начал говорить.

— Мой отец шериф. Три месяца назад его очень сильно ранили, — он на мгновение замолчал. Было видно, что ему трудно вспоминать это, но спустя какое-то время снова продолжил. — Я бросил все свои дела и уехал к нему. Я не мог поступить иначе. Ближе него у меня никого нет. Я боялся, что его не станет, и я останусь один.

— Прости, я не знал, — перебил его Дерек.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — успокоил его Стайлз. — Теперь с ним все в порядке и я смог вернуться, чтобы продолжить учебу. Я каждый день думал о тебе. Почему ты мне не позвонил? — спросил Стайлз.

Дерек повернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Как я мог тебе позвонить? — задал он свой вопрос. — У меня нет твоего номера телефона. Я пытался найти тебя, но, как оказалось, я ничего о тебе не знаю. Ни твоего настоящего имени, ни фамилии, ни адреса, ни где ты учишься.

— Но я оставил тебе свой номер и где меня можно найти у владельца бара.

— Я разговаривал с ним, когда искал тебя, но он мне ничего не передал. Он сказал, что ничего о тебе не знает.

— Вот урод. Так и знал, что он меня ненавидит. Он очень разозлился, когда я сказал, что увольняюсь. Но я не думал, что он может так подло поступить.

— Все в порядке Стайлз, — подбодрил его Дерек. — Это не твоя вина. Ты ничего не мог сделать.

— Первое время я очень переживал. Думал о том, почему ты мне не позвонил. Я тоже пытался разыскать тебя, взломав базу данных полиции, но ничего, кроме имени, о тебе не знал. Знаешь, сколько человек с именем Дерек я нашел? Больше пятисот. Выяснить, который из них ты, было нереально. Когда месяц назад я вернулся, сразу пошел в тот бар, надеясь встретить там тебя. Но тебя не было. Я хожу в бар каждый вечер. Но ты ни разу там не появился. Сегодня я чисто случайно увидел тебя и не мог поверить, что это ты. Я очень рад, что смог наконец-то тебя найти.

— Я видел тебя с тем парнем. Он сделал тебе предложение. Я рад за тебя.

— О чем ты говоришь? Какое предложение?

— В ресторане.

Стайлз рассмеялся. Дерек посмотрел на него в недоумении.

— Это был Скотт, мой друг, — перестав смеяться, сказал Стайлз. — Я рассказывал тебе о нем. Он собирается сделать предложение своей девушке Эллисон и прорепетировал на мне свою речь. Это было очень трогательно.

Дерек повернулся и посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Так ты не женишься? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Конечно, нет. То есть когда-нибудь я женюсь, но это точно будет не сейчас, и точно не на Скотте. Я люблю тебя. То есть… Я не то хотел сказать. Я…

Стайлз чуть повернулся и встретился взглядом с серо-зелеными глазами Дерека.

— Что? Это правда? — спросил Дерек.

— Да. Правда. Я люблю тебя, — не скрывая своих чувств, признался Стайлз.

Он замолчал, ожидая реакции Дерека на свои слова.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — признался Хейл в ответ.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. В их взглядах читалась нежность и любовь. Время для них остановилось. Дерек протянул руку и коснулся ладонью щеки любимого. Сердце Стайлза замерло в груди. Он прикрыл глаза и потянулся навстречу прикосновению. Дерек подался вперед, пока их губы не соприкоснулись. Сначала поцелуй был легким и нежным. Просто прикосновение губ к губам. Приоткрыв рот, Стайлз позволил Дереку углубить поцелуй. Хейл положил руку на шею Стайлза, притягивая его еще ближе и целуя с еще большей страстью.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они тяжело дышали.

— Не хочешь как-нибудь еще раз встретиться? — неожиданно задал вопрос Стайлз.

— С радостью, — улыбнувшись, ответил Дерек. — Но перед этим расскажи о себе все.

Они просидели так очень долго, лучше узнавая друг друга.

Им обоим не хотелось расставаться. Но одно они знали точно, что теперь найдут друг друга, где бы не находились и сколько бы не прошло времени.


End file.
